END
by Kenta Klein
Summary: How far would you go to bring back the dead? (WW3 AU)(JapanxOC)(UsUk)
1. Chapter 1: Ritte Mich

Warnings: Language, blood and war violence

* * *

Chapter 1:

Ritte mich

* * *

Human and siren screamed as planes roared over the burning city. Bombs exploded. Bullets rained down from the blood red sky.

In just a few short hours Tokyo had turned into a full scale war zone.

Japan watched the chaos from his window.

An American jet roared over the house, the sound alone shaking the foundation of the Japanese home. A Japanese jet darted close behind it, firing at a point blank range. The enemy plane's right wing exploded, sending it spiraling out of control and crashing into an apartment building.

Japan could only watch helplessly as the residents of the building attempted to flee the crumbling building. Large chunks of scorched debris fell off the sides of the building. His chocolate brown eyes widened in horror when he saw that it wasn't debris that was falling. It was people. People where jumping out the windows of the apartment building. They saw no other way out and so they jumped.

The personification of Japan turned away as the building crumbled to the ground. The sound was defining. The force blasted out the windows and knocked Japan forward a few feet. He grit his teeth as the glass and other bits of ruble cut his flesh.

"Damn you, America…." He hissed as he struggled to his feet. He ignored the sounds of war outside his home as he made his way down the hall to his bedroom.

Outsides several Americans had landed and where attacking the innocents and Japanese army soldiers.

'I have to help them…' Thought Japan as he retrieved his katana and tied it to his belt. He took several strapped several other guns and weapons onto his person. The scream of a jet alerted him of the coming danger, he dove into the closet to take cover as bullets shattered the windows and tore apart the walls. As soon as the Japanese man saw an opening he sprinted out of the door and down the hall to the stairway.

Something crashed through the ceiling and tumbled around on the steps a few moments before coming to a halt a few steps down from where Japan was. The familiar bright red light and ticking noise told him what it was but he didn't have time to react before the bomb went off.

Japan was knocked off his feet and thrown backwards into a wall. Pain engulfed his mind. Smoke and blood clouded his vision.

Everything went black.

* * *

Pain.

That was all Japan could feel. Intense pain and total darkness.

No not total darkness. Not anymore.

There was a lot of smoke. It was hard to breath. And it was so loud, the noise hurt his ears. Where those bullet shots?

Oh right, Tokyo was under attack…

Japan tried to recall everything that had happened. Why was he lying under a bunch of ruble? The house was bombed…or at least he thought it was. Blood…so much blood….

Japan blacked out before he could fully recall what was going on.

* * *

The next time he awoke all was silent.

At first it was hard to breathe through all the smoke. Suddenly a large weight was removed from his chest. It took him a moment to realize that the ruble had been listed off of him. People where crowded around him. They were speaking franticly about something but japan was too tired to care and didn't have to try too hard to block it out.

A familiar voice suddenly made it's way into his mind. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he recognized the voice.

A noticeably shorter person pushed their way through the crowd and knelt down beside him. They said something else but their voice seemed more distance.

"I know you…" Japan rasped. He tried to lift his hand but found he couldn't.

The person said something else. They had a worried look on their face. Or maybe it was fear. He couldn't tell.

"…I know you…" He repeated. As the world around him faded to black he was able to make out one frantic sentence from the person before him.

"Hang on, Kiku!"

"I know you….You're…." Before the Japanese man could finish, his eyes rolled back up into his head and he fell unconscious.

"KIKU!"

* * *

This is world war three AU. So I dont want any flames about how this cant happen cause Japan only has a self defense force and is under US protection and all that other shit.

Hope you like it, please review! :D

(chapter title is from the song 'ritte mich' by tokio hotel)


	2. Chapter 2: Blown away

Chapter 2! Slightly longer! The spell check on my computer doesnt think yaoi is a real word. F-U computer.

* * *

Chapter 2

Blown Away

* * *

"Hallo~"

Japan glanced up from the yaoi picture he was doodling in the margins of his note book at the person who had spoken to him. The person was a lot shorter than he expected. She couldn't have even been five feet tall, but she was obviously an older teenager or in her younger twenties. He mentally face palmed when he remembered that he had run into her in the hallway earlier. Literally. Actually she fell on him. He wasn't really sure how it happened, all he knew was that for whatever reason she was standing on the banister of the stairs and lost her balance…and using him as a landing pad.

"Can I help you?" He asked calmly.

"You dropped these." She held out a folder that was holding some notes Japan had planned to use for the world meeting, which would be starting soon.

"Arigato." Japan dipped his head in thanks and took the folder.

"eh….sorry about falling on you earlier." The girl apologized, moving a few stray strand of her ginger hair out of her face.

"What exactry where you doing on the banister?" He tilted his head.

"Running away from a pack of pissy chibi states." She said simply with a slight smirk.

"Um…ok?" Japan blinked but decided not to ask any more questions and went back to doodling in his notebook.

The girl scanned a room for an open chair, though the only open chair was next to Japan so she sat down beside him silently.

The Japanese nation eyed the girl out of the corner of his eye, wondering who the hell she was.

"Excuse me…I don't berieve I've ever seen you at a worrd meeting before. what is your name?" He murmured, his Japanese accent thick.

"Oh! I'm Kentucky~" She answered.

"That's one of America's states, right?"

"Ja." Her cat like emerald eyes flashed angrily for a split second.

The island nation wasn't sure what to make of that.

"You're Japan." She pointed out.

"Hai…how did you-?"

Kentucky simply pointed to the name plate in front of him.

Japan mentally face palmed.

There was a loud bang that made everyone jump. "YO DUDES! I CALL THIS MEETING TO ORDER!" America yelled as he marched over to the seat at the head of the table. He went on with his usual ramble about super heroes and cheeseburgers that could save them from global warming.

The Kentuckian had gone deathly silent for some reason.

* * *

A few years had passed since that meeting. Over time Japan had become good friends with Kentucky. Though one thing he could never figure out about her is her relationship with America. She never spoke when he was anywhere close to her. America turned cold around her and glared daggers at her. Kentucky returned the glare.

It wasn't his place to ask about it, so he did his best to ignore it.

One day Kentucky didn't show up for the meeting. Neither did America.

The meeting was held in America, which made their sudden disappearance even more suspicious.

As soon as the meeting ended, the raven haired nation headed straight for America's house.

"America-san? Kenta-chan?" Japan called as he knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Hello?!" Japan called a bit louder and rang the doorbell again. He glanced over at the driveway, both their cars were parked their so they had to be home.

Still no answer.

The sound of shattering glass came from inside.

Someone screamed.

"KENTA-CHAN!" Japan didn't hesitate to kick down the door and run inside.

The house was a complete wreck. It looked like ww3 had just blown threw the house. Bullets and bullet holes where everywhere, furniture thrown around and destroyed. Most of the windows and other glass objects where completely shattered. A door had been ripped off its hinges and thrown down the stairs. The kitchen table looked like it had been on fire at some point in time. The kitchen chairs where broken, silverware had been used like daggers, several knives and forks now impaled the walls and other pieces of furniture.

Everywhere he went…there was blood. Dark red blood covered everything.

"Hello, Japan." A cold voice said from behind him.

Said nation spun around, "You! What have you done?!" He screamed at America.

The American was covered in blood and currently holding a bloody butcher knife. He simply smiled sadistically. "Just taking care of a few problems~nothing to worry about~"

"What problems?! Where is kenta-chan?!" He snarled.

"Dead." Responded America.

That single word was like a knife to the heart. "Wha-What…?"

America stood aside to reveal the Kentuckian's mutilated corpse. The blood stained ginger hair was the only thing that told him it was her. Her emerald eyes where long gone, her bloody eye sockets staring at straight into his. Blood still flowed out of her corpse and pooled around her in a large lake of blood.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

"NOOOO!" Japan bolted upright in bed. He winced and cried out in pain, letting himself fall back onto the unfamiliar bed. It wasn't just a nightmare…it was a cruel memory. "Kenta-chan…" He whispered. He still blamed himself for what had happened to his friend.

He sighed sadly and gazed around the unfamiliar room. He was in a hospital…but why? He mentally facepalmed when he remembered the American attack on Tokyo. He prayed the city wasn't completely leveled.

"You ok?" A voice asked worriedly from the doorway.

Japan bolted upright again when he heard their voice. "Agh…" He screwed his eyes shut in pain.

The person hurried over and eased him back down onto the hospital bed. "Take it easy." She murmered.

"Kenta-chan…" He breathed out in shock.

Kentucky smiled softly. "Hi."

* * *

Chapter title from the song 'Blown away' by carrie underwood.


	3. Chapter 3: If everyone cared

chapter 3

If everyone cared

* * *

"seventeen days."

Japan glanced up from the meal he was eating at the emerald eyed girl who was sitting across from him. Kenta had taken him to a real restraunt as soon as he could walk, claiming the hospital food was 'bull shit'. "huh?"

"you where out for seventeen days." kenta responded the worry was clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry I worried you..." the Japanese man whispered as he stared blankly down at his food.

Kentucky was silent for a few minutes.

"something else on your mind?" Japan could tell something was up. He pushed the plate to the side and leaned over the table slightly.

"Tokyo." She answered after a long pause."they leveled the city completely. The americans have take. Control of the tokyo district."

The brown eyed man starred at her in shock. "wh-what?!"

The ginger pullebeer laptop out of her bag and showed him the report she had been given. Japan shook as he took the computer and scanned over the files and pictures. Kenta was right. There wasn't much left besides the mutilated corpses and debris. From the pain in his heart he could tell something was wrong but he had no idea of how bad the damage really was. And now...now America had control of the entire state of Tokyo...

"oh, kami..." He closed the laptop and slid it back over to his owner with one hand and covered his eyes with the other. "I have failed my people..."

"you did what you could." kenta responded softly. "there have been No other attacks oN your county." she reached out and put a hand his shoulder. The scale of world war three was huge. At the moment Japan was the luckiest bastard in theworld to have gone more than an hour without an attack. "the best thing you can do for your people now is to get some rest and take care of yourself-"

Japan smacked kenta's hand away.

"NO!"

The smaller starred at him with wide emerald eyes. "kiku..."

"this is war! I cannot rest now! I must fight back!" he snarled as he got to his feet.

"kiku, calm down, let's get you back to the hospital." kenta said evenly as she payed the check and stood up.

"no. You don't understand! I can't go back there! Not now." his eyes flashed red in warning as he angrily put on his jacket and stormed out of the resteraunt.

Kenta hurried after him but quickly lost him in the crowd. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath as she searched desperately for him.

* * *

"I'm sorry ma'am he isn't here." a nurse a answered the female Kentuckian.

Kenta had gone back to the hospital after a few hours of searching in hopes that Japan had come to his seances and returned to the hospital. "thanks, anywas." she sighed as she turned and left the hospital. She got a good distance away from the hospital before you took out her cell phone and called a friend.

"ni hao, aru~" a chinese man answered after the third ring.

"hallo, Yao." kenta responded in monotone as she stopped to hail a taxi.

"it's been awhile since you've called, we last spoke before the war wasn't it, aru?"

"ya. Listen Yao, I'd love to just have a chat and catch up and everything but I'm in a hurry, have you heard from kiku in the past few hours?"

"no, why, aru?" china blinked.

Kenta quickly filled him in on what had happened, "something wrong with him. He wouldn't just get all pissy and run like that. He has no money and no weapons. We're in china but I haven't told mucho here we are exactly, he won't get very far and he knows it...so why...?"

"I don't know, aru..." japan's brother sighed.

"also..." kenta fell silent for a moment. "I...I think he's starting to let kuro through...his eyes flashed red when he left..."

China was definitely bad news..."why would he let kuro take over? He swore never to have contact with his darkside again aworld the second world..."

"probably because America's takingover Tokyo pissed him off. Speaking of which, America is probablywhere he's headed..."

China sighed loudly. "aaaru..."

"I have to go. Tell me if you get ahold of kiku."

"of course, aru."

With that kenta hung up, slipping her phone into her back pocket as the cab drove Up beside her.

* * *

China set his phone down on his bed calmly. "god, kiku..." he sighed as he walked calmly over to the window and pulled back the curtains.

The city beyond the glass was up in flames.

"seems Beijing has fallen, aru." he sighed as he listened to the jets roar over head, his people screaming in fear and agony. "I wonder how many of us are left...?" the Chinese man couldn'tremember the last time he had spoken to England and several other nations. Italy and Germany where long gone. He realized he didn't have a clue as too where Russia, his sisters and the baltics where. So many nations had fallen. And now it was his turn. "I supposed HG wells was right...we haven'tneeded war...so now it is ending us..." he sighed sadly and rested his forehead against the cool glass.

* * *

Kenta stood frozen in front of America's house. If it wasn't for immortality she would have been killed the last time she was here. And over a stupid argument of whether or not Lincoln was born in Kentucky. She sighed and gripped her pistol tightly as she made her way up the driveway to the house belonging to the personification of the united states.

The Kentuckian didnt bother to knock, she just walked right Walked right into the dreaded house. Walking threw the house, she noticed a few new blood stains in the carpet.

Voices where drifting out from the study. Kenta pushed open the doorK what she saw made her blood run cold.

America sat at his desk,calmly talking to a Japanese man in a black and gold navel uniform. The man had blood red eyes that seemed to burn a hold straight through her soul.

"kuro..." the emerald eyed girl breathed out.

"hello, Kentucky, me and kuro where just talking about you~" America informed her with a twisted smile. "weren't we?" he turned his attention back to kuro.

Kuro nodded as he stood up. He unsheathed his katana. The blade was the color of blood. The dark side of Japan slowly approached kenta with a look of pure hatred.

"k-kiku...?" the kentuckian stammered and took a few steps back. Her hands trembled as he grew nearer. She couldn't bring herself to point the gun at her friend.

Kuro shot forward and impaled kenta in the stomach with his already red katana. Kenta cried out in pain. The Japanese man had a firm grip on her shoulder, preventing her from slipping off the blade and crumpling to the floor. He leaned down and hissed in her ear, "your precious kiku is not here."

* * *

Long chapter...hope you enjoyed it, please review if you did.

I had a crappy time with my computer's spell check. It automatically changes things to how it wants them, for example it is convinced kiku's name should be spelled 'kill you', that kenta is called 'keith et' and 'aru' should be 'milk'...da FAQ? Yeah...had to proof read this about 10 times...still not sure if I got everything...oh well.


	4. Chapter 4: This is war

Chapter 4

This is war

* * *

_Two years earlier..._

_"America launched an attack on Moscow, aru!" China yelled as he rushed into the meeting room._

_"he's a dead man. America, I mean." England sighed as he looked down at his tea._

_Japan was silent, 'good.' he thought darkly._

_"I suppose we should go help the wanker." the Englishman set down his tea cup with a soft click._

_'no! Let him die!' Japan wanted to scream, but the island nation held his tongue._

_The former allies quickly exited the room. China stopped at the door and looked back at Japan. "aren't you comming? America's your friend isn't he, aru?"_

_China's Younger brother clutched the armrests of his chair in such a tight grip it was a wonder they didnt break. "hai, he is...however I don't think I'll be much help to him..." Japan responded evenly. "besides..." the island nation stood and headed for the door. "I have more important things to do."_

_"oh..." china blinked as he watched Japan leave. _

_"on second thought..." the younger returned suddenly. "I'll go with you."_

_"but, aru, i thought you said-"_

_"I've changed my mind!" Japan tossed his hands in the air dramaticaly._

_The elder nation sighed. "very well, aru..."_

* * *

_"I think that went fairly well~" france stated as they stepped off the plane into Moscow._

_"well?! We where almost shot out of the sky you bloody frog!" England screamed at the Frenchman._

_"yes, but we survived~"_

_England punched France in the face and went to stand with the other. "now what?"_

_"we find America and Russia and put an end to this battle." Canada responded._

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_

_"I'm canadia..."_

_japan scanned the city. "Moscow is already turned to a war zone. There is no stopping this battle. We can still stop a war though..." he murmmered._

_"watch out!" china screeteched and tackled his brother right as a bomb shell was dropped a few feet from where they where standing._

_"arigato..." Japan gasped._

_The nations quickly took cover under the plane as bullets and bomb shells rained down on theM. The ground rumbled as tanks drove past them and into the war torn city._

_"This is crazy! We won't get five feet into that place without being blown to bits." england hissed._

_"oh, well. suck it up, aru!" china sprinted out across the street, dodging tanks, guns, bullets, bombs and grenades as he ran. Smoke and blood was quickly clouding his vision. Screams and explosions rang out in his ears. A bomb shell exploded inches from his right foot. Pain engulfed his right ear. he was vaguely aware of fresh, warm blood flowing down the side of his face and a lack of hearing in his right ear._

_"NII-SAMA!" Japan screamed and darted after his brother. The others quickly followed his lead._

_France cried out in pain when a bullet hit him in the knee. "help!" he screamed as he drug himself along the blood soaked street. The ground rumbled. "...non..." he looked over his shoulder in fear. A tank was heading his way and didn't seem to give a damn if anything was in it's way. "HELP! PLEASE!" the Frenchman screamed at his comrades who where getting farther and farther away from him. The tank drew nearer. Some of France's screams made their way to England's ears. He spun around just in time to see the tank run over his brother. A scream tore through the englishman's throught as the Frenchman's screams where suddenly cut off._

_England fell to his hands and knees as tears fell down his face, "no...francis...god I hated you...but...this can't be happening!" he sprinted towards what was left of the European nation. "France!"_

_"arthur!" Japan grabbed England's wrist and pulled him out of the street as another tank rolled past. _

_"let go of me, you bloody bastard! I have to help him!" England screened and struggled against the other man's grip._

_"there's nothing you can do for him, Baka!" Japan snarled. _

_"n-n...no..." tears fell down his face as he allowed himself to be drug away._

_Japan guided his friend to what was left of a crumbled building, where china was taking shelter as Canada cleaned and dressed his wound. _

_England collapsed in the only standing corner of the building. "what was America thinking...?" he murmmered._

_No one answered._

_'i didn't much care for France but now it seems I have twice the reason to kill that bastard...' Japan mused to himself as he sat down beside England. "you're injured." he said calmly, noticing the Brit had been shot in the shoulder._

_"I'm fine." England snapped. Blood oozed out between his fingers as he clutched the wound._

_"let me help you."_

_ England didn't react until Japan started to pry his hand from his shoulder."NO." he slapped Japan's hand away with his free hand and stormed over to the other side of the room._

_"let him be." Canada whispered, his pale violet eyes where clouded over in grief._

_The brown eyed nation sighed and leaned against the wall. He pulled the hood of his jacket up over his head to try to block out some of the screams and bullet shots that echoed around them._

_After a few hours the chaos started to die down. America would be gone soon and Japan would loose his chance for revenge. He silently melted into the shadows and left the shelter. Once out he took off running towards Russia's house, knowing that that's where America would be._

* * *

_"do jou vant another vorld var?" the tallRussian tilted his head at the smaller American before him, unfazed by the rifle pointed between his eyes._

_"no. I just want you dead, commie." america hissed."no need for a war."_

_Russia tsk'd as he sat back in the chair. "how naive of jou...I'm not sure of the scale but, if jou pull zat trigger zere vill definatly be var." he said with a slight smirk._

_America glared at him. "you communist bastard..." he growled._

_"I'm not a communist anymore, you capitalist pig!" for a split second it looked like the russian would punch a hole in the american's head._

_The blue eyed nation froze when he felt the cold metal of a blade against his jugular._

_"herro, Amerika..." japan growled, his accent thick._

_"Japan...what are you doing here? Get that thing away from my neck!" America frowned._

_"I came here to get vengeance." the Japanese man responded in monotone. He applied a bit of pressure to the blade, mentally smirking as he watched a thin trail of blood cut a path down the american's neck._

_"vengeance?! For what?!" America gasped. "the atom bombs? I thought you-"_

_"not that you idiot!" Japan snarled. "vengeance for killing the only person I truly loved!" a single tear slid down his face. He punchea the younger in the face, breaking his nose and glasses as he was sent flying across the room into the wall. The island nation glared at himwith pure hatred as heknelt down beside him and positioned the blade over his heart. "you stabbed out my heart, and now I'm going to stab out your's..." he hissed darkly._

_"wait! I can bring her back!" America yelled, pleading for his life._

_Japan hesitated. "I don'tbelieve you..." he hissed._

_"I'm telling the truth!" America was trembling. "spare my life and I'll bring her back! I promise I will, you have the right to kill me i don't, please...just give me some time, i'll bring her back, I promise..."_

_Japan was deep in thought for what seemed like forever before agreeing. "bring her back by the end of the week or else this blade will find a was through that pathetic heart of your's. Am I clear?"_

_"crystal!"_

_"then go!" Japan snarled._

_The American quickly darted out of the room._

_"you people amuse me, da~" Russia chuckled._

* * *

_"that lying bastard!" Japan screeted as he punched the bathroom mirrior, shattering the glass. It had been ten months. America hadn't even tried to bring back Kentucky as far ahothe island nation knew. But he hadn't tried to kill Russia. Again. He wasn't sure if he had succeeded, but now the world was being pulledcloser and closer to it's third war. Italy had been killed in a way similar to France. Germany was outraged and declared war on America. According to china, the German had become to depressed over the loss of Italy and drunk himself to death about a week ago._

_Japan had tried multiple times to take down America, but the western nation was always one step ahead of him._

_The island natioN retreated to his bedroom. He took out a picture of Kentucky and gazed at her smiling face sadly. "you can't bring back the dead...it's not possible..." he sobbed, tears fell off his face and onto the already tear stained picture. _


	5. Chapter 5: the dead cant testify

Chapter 5

The dead can't testify

* * *

Japan stood in line, waiting to get on the plane to America. He didnt have any money but he was able to talk some one into giving up their ticket. A million thoughts swam around in his mind. Kenta was alive. But how? He was sure you couldnt bring back the dead...but america said he could, so maybe it was him who brought her back? No. It couldnt be. It had been several months since he had promised to bring her back. He was to far ahead of japan to worry about the island nation comming after him for revenge. And besides, the american had no personal gain for bringing back one of his states. He had 49 other states at his disposal. Why had he even started this god foresaken war in the first place?

Japan needed answers and he needed them now. After going through all the safety shit, searches and metal detectors the asian nation was finnally on the plane to the U.S. His head hurt. 'maybe i'm thinking to deeply about this...' he mentally sighed and glanced out the window at the land far below. 'I shouldnt have left kenta in such a hurry...she's probably spazzing out.' the raven haired man chuckled softly. His head ache had been worse earlier. He wasnt thinking clearly. Still wasnt. Japan closed his eyes and tried to get some rest, knowing the plane ride would take several hourse longer than it normally would. They would imediately land if they came across any enemy or allie war planes, in order to keep the passengers safe and stay out of the way of other jets.

Fighter jets roared in the distance as asian nation drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I said I'd bring her back. And I did." America smirked when he noticed Japanese man standing in the doorway of his office. "so why are you here? And why so pissy?"

Japan clentched and unclentched his fists. "you're the on who murdered her in the first place." he growled. "also, you started the third world war, causing the deaths of millions of inoccent people and several nation personifications." the brown eyed man had planned on calmly walking in and questioning america, but his plans where foiled when the blue eyed nation spoke first. "why'd you bring her back now?" screw this, he wanted-needed-to know.

"it takes more than a week to re-animate someone, why do you care, you got her back, aint you happy now, dude?" america leaned back in his chain and propped his feet up on the desk.

Japan was silent for a moment. "i am happy. But there are still some things i need to know." he took a seat in the chair across from his enemy.

America raised an eyebrow. "before that there's something i'd like to ask you."

The asian nation narrowed his eyes.

"I want you to let kuro out. I need him on my side if i am to succeed in this war." he smirked.

"HELL NO."

"...very well... I thought you might say something like that. Which is why I planted a tiny little bomb in the lining of her jacket. It's set to go off in an hour.

I planted the bomb in her favorite jacket by the way, you know the dark green jacket that you have to her. She never takes it off." He smirked. "It's just a small explosive, but it will do quite a bit of damage to her small body."

Japan's eyes flashed red for a moment.

America smirked. "I have the password to deactivate the bomb."

In a flashed, japan had unsheathed his katana, pinned America to the ground and pressed the blade against his neck."deactivate it! Do it now or else!"

"Or else what? Kill me and you kill your precious little girl friend. Though I suppose you could just choose not to believe me and kill me anyways. But what if I am telling the truth?" The American smirked. "Your only option is to let kuro take over. Do that and I'll deactivate it."

The island nation shook as he got off of the western nation and took several steps back.

America stood up and took out his computer, ready to deactivate the bomb.

'I'm sorry Kenta...I know you said you'd kill me if I ever let kuro out again...but your life is more important to me than my own.' He thought, praying she would somehow hear him. "Alright...I'll do it...please don't hurt her."

"Good choice." America began typing the password as kuro made himself known. He smirked. Both him and kuro knew that there was no bomb. Kenta was in no danger. But japan was to naive to realize that.

A smug smile played across kuro's lips.

* * *

_Inside kuro's mind, japan quickly figured out he had been tricked._

_"Kuro! Let me out you bastard!" He screamed angrily in Japanese. _

_Kuro ignored him._

_Japan continued yelling at kuro until he heard the door open. From inside kuro's mind he could hear and see everything that kuro heard and saw._

_His eyes flew wide when he saw Kenta standing in the doorway. He could almost feel the hatred towards her from kuro as he stood and approached her._

_"KENTA! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU! RUN AWAY! DON'T STAND THERE! RUUUUUUNNNN!"_

_**"Shut the hell up, faggot. She can't hear you."** Kuro mentally snapped at his better side._

_Japan's heart shattered as he helplessly watched kuro kill the love of his life._


	6. Chapter 6: This is Love and Hate

**Thank you so much to North Dakota-South Dakota, who helped out a lot with this story, please check out her amazing fan fictions/stories if you get the chance. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

This is Love and this is Hate

Kuro angrily pushed Kenta's limp figure off of his blade and watched blankly as she fell to the ground in a bloodied heap.

"Hey, America, we need to talk to you!" The door on the other side of the office swung open again. An Italian girl with red brown hair stormed into the room. Her glasses caught the sunlight perfectly, the glare masking the anger in his crystal blue eyes.

Her older twin brother followed close behind her. He was deathly silent. That wasn't unusual for him but the silence still Made America feel uneasy. The brother seemed to glare holes into his father.

The American shifted around uneasily and smiled warmly at them. "Ah...North and South Dakota~ what can I do for you guys?"

"You can get your fucking troops out of Russia and Italy." The sister, the personification of North Dakota, snarled. "You said that you'd stay away from their countries now that they're dead! Not take them over!" She shrieked. "AND. We'd like to know why you just let kuro kill our big sister..." She flicked her hands, seeming to draw a scythe out of thin air. In a flash she had the blade around her fathers neck. "After all that trouble we went through to bring back out dear sister from the dead...and you just go off and kill her again...you fucking piece of shit."

"Please calm down, North." America held up his hands.

"no, non si calmera!" North yelled in Italian. "hai appena ucciso mia sorella! e ti aspetti che io 'calmare'?!"

Kuro cried out in pain when someone literally stabbed him in the back. He snarled like a dog and spun around to face his attacker. South Dakota was standing right behind him and wielding a now bloodied battle axe.

"Step away from my sorella." He growled, speaking for the first time since his boyfriend, Romano, was killed.

Kuro used his pant leg to wipe Kenta's blood off his katana. He eyed the deadly blade for a moment before lunging at the South Dakotan.

The younger boy easily dodged. Dug his heals into the carpet as he pivoted around and slashed open the Japanese man's stomach.

Kuro cried out in pain and stumbled, falling to the ground. He clutched his stomach, trying to hold his innards inside him as his blood poured out of the wound onto the floor.

South's eyes flashed red, a cruel smile played across his lips as he raised his axe and brought I down.

A glove clad hand grabbed south's wrist, stopping the axe when it was just inches from the island nation's neck.

"Stop this, South. No more blood will be shed on my watch." Kenta growled. Her eyes had turned ice blue. It was Nilda. Confederate Kentucky. Kenta's dark side.

South Dakota's eyes widened slightly but he showed no other emotion as he jerked his hand free and backed away.

Nilda knelt down next to kuro and pressed her jacket against his wound to help stop the bleeding.

"Du bist dummkopf." She snapped, she herself was bleeding badly from the stab wound kuro had Inflicted on her light side.

"I know...I'm sorry I hurt you..." He murmured.

"Tch." North glared at kuro before returning her attention to America. "I guess I should let you live since my sisters alive...it is the right thing to do. However you killed my boyfriend and Romano so...chao!" She smiled is a very overly cheerful, innocent way as she sliced off his head.

**_'We brought Russia and Romano back to life_**.' South mentally reminded his sister as he returned to her side.

'**_I know. But he took over their land and he did kill them. He killed a lot of people. Not directly but...he's a monster that deserved to die_**.' North responded as she watched Nilda and kuro hug each other tightly as they let their light sides take back control.

Kenta immediately started freaking out over Japan's wound and tried to wiggle out of his arms so that she could properly fix the wound. However japan didn't give a shit and just wanted to keep Kenta in his arms at the moment. He tightened his grip on her and refused to let go. "I'm fine. Stop fussing over me."

"NEIN! Your bleeding all over everything!"

"Looks like they're back to normal." North chuckled as she sat down at America's desk and began making several calls. She also sent several emails and letters. She called the American troops off of Russian and southern Italian land. It would take awhile for them to completely retreat and sign the peace treaties, but as of now...the war was over...and peace was being made.

"Let's get back to our boyfriends. They're probably worried sick." The Dakotan smiled up at her brother and stood up as soon as he nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye for now, Kenta." She chuckled and waved to her sister, who smiled back at her.

The twins set off down the hallway, and soon disappearing from sight.


End file.
